Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki
}} The was said to be the legendary figure who founded the ninja world and was the creator and first user of modern ninjutsu, essentially making him the first shinobi in the modern context of the term. Background According to Jiraiya, the Sage was a priest who appeared long ago in an age of endless war. He was the first to understand the true meaning of chakra, and tried to use his power and wisdom to lead the world to peace instead of war. The Sage travelled throughout the world, spreading his ideas and religion, which eventually became the techniques used by ninja of the modern era. Acording to Madara Uchiha near the end of his life he had to choose an heir, an older brother who would inherited eye techniques from him and a younger one who would inherited his strength and spirit. In the end his decision to name the younger as his heir provoked the older to attack him, starting the brutal struggle between their decendants the Senju and Uchiha.Naruto - Chapter 462, Page 12-13 Appearance Although depicted only as a silhouette, several details can be inferred about the Sage's appearance. He had long, spiky hair flowing backwards, in a style similar to Madara Uchiha's. He wore what appeared to be a cloak with a high open collar or armor similar to that worn by Hashirama Senju, showing his necklace with six Magatama. He seemed to have horns on his forehead; this could be a Forehead protector similar to the one worn by Jiraiya. Part II As of now, the only other person known to possess the Rinnegan was Nagato, also known as Pain, a shinobi from Amegakure and the former leader of Akatsuki. Whether this means that the Rinnegan is a unique Kekkei Genkai which isn't passed down by blood, or if Pain was directly descended from the Sage of the Six Paths currently remains a mystery, although Jiraiya, when he was alive, believed that the Sage could have somehow been "reborn" as Nagato in the present era. Nagato, however, never referred to himself as the Sage's reincarnation, and, when using Chibaku Tensei against Naruto's six-tailed transformation, admitted that the Sage's mastery of the technique, and of the Rinnegan itself, far surpassed his own.Naruto - Chapter 439, Page 08 Abilities He was shown carrying two objects. One was what appeared to be a sword across his back, whilst the other was a Shakujō, a Buddhist ringed staff that is used in prayer, but can also be used as a weapon. Rinnegan He was said to be the only shinobi to possess the Rinnegan, which presumably laid the groundwork for the other two great dojutsu, the Sharingan and the Byakugan. He is revered as one of the most legendary figures in the Naruto universe, and is likely the strongest ninja that ever existed. He was so powerful that he was said to have created the moon using Chibaku Tensei. Trivia *Pain's Deva path wore a necklace very similar to the one worn by the Sage of the Six Paths, although Pain's was black while the Sage's was white. This might be a reference to the fact that they were similar, as they both had the Rinnegan, whilst at the same time very different, as Pain's twisted idea of peace threatened to destroy the world the Sage had devoted his life to create. * The necklace of the Sage of the Six Paths might be a reference to the Yasakani Jewel; a legendary magatama necklace that is part of the Japanese Imperial Regalia, together with the Kusanagi Sword and the Yata Mirror. The Yasakani Jewel is the only one of these treasures yet to make an official appearance in the series. Quotes * (As said by Jiraiya) "I am here to provide peace and order." References